mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Selina
'Summary' You might have heard her name before, or seen her dancing and singing under the patronage of a wealthy Lord or Lady, but the Selina you might meet now is much different than she used to be. Her innocence and naivety took her to a darker place when stumbling upon a Spirit Grove near the Mounds of the Dead. She was chosen by them as their Keeper, marked and enticed to accept a token that bound her soul to theirs. Now she tends to their resting place, communes with the spirits there, and in the moments she chooses to give remembrance to her former self, she can be seen dancing with the spirits of the grove, the shadows rising around her to join in. The villagers of Harrogate often whisper about the 'Shadow Dancer', calling her a witch and speaking with a concern for what had happened to the once popular dancer for their tavern. Despite some of their harsh words and fear, some come to her now to request she commune with the spirits or brew them a potion of some sort. Appearance Selina has quite pale skin, her entire body carefully painted in a series of ritualistic symbols and designs. She is quick on her feet with a light step and soft touch, her once lovely brown hair has faded to a pale white, now cut to her shoulders. One might think her an albino at first glance if it were not for the flash of bright green eyes beneath dark curled eyelashes. In times the spirits trouble her sleep, she might have dark circles below her eyes, and oftentimes can be seen staring into the distance as if watching something others cannot see. When communing with spirits, her eyes go completely white, color draining from her skin even further, and the painted markings might seem to move. 'Clothing' She once was draped in silks and jewelry, scarves and skirts made to accentuate her form with gold bangles on her wrists and ankles. Now her attire is simpler, loose black skirts and tall boots that allow her to trek through the Mounds of the Dead. Most notably is the crystal held on a necklace just at the base of her throat and held by a silver chain. The crystal is a soft white color, but if you look closely, something darker can be seen swirling within. 'Weaponry' She is lithe with a dancer’s body, and with her earned favor in her early years came no need to learn to fight as a warrior might. If faced with combat, she'd likely flee to a safe area, and if cornered would perhaps grab the nearest item to throw at her attacker, or use the knife she cuts herbs with to swing at them. 'Personality' Grace and Poise are the two most important qualities that she likes about herself, and in dealing with various meeting and diplomatic situations through her travels, she has learned to play her part well. She is quick witted and will befriend anyone and everyone, even those she secretly does not care for. Having as many allies as possible was always in her best interests as a woman that made her living entertaining others, and it is a hard habit to break. She's silver tongued and very persuasive when she needs to be, a quality formed out of necessity since she must fight with words instead of weapons, and you will never quite know whether you are hearing the truth from her, or what she thinks you want. 'History' ((This is OOC knowledge, not to be used unless she has shared this information with you in an IC fashion, or unless I've been asked for a permission. I do welcome RP with people who want to have met her in the past or who are part of her background, I just need to know first. Picture of her former Appearance is below.)) Selina learned from a young age that she could earn a man or woman’s distraction with her movements and their favor with her words. She’d always been a nimble child in her youth, and that developed into gracefulness in time that was often admired by outsiders. She was born from an affair, her mother taking place as a mistress in a wealthy Lord's household. The Lord's wife was not fond of her, nor her mother, and they were sent by the Lady of the house to live in a cabin on a different part of the property. It was an attempt by a jealous wife to discourage the Lord and her mother from meeting as often, but it made little difference in the end, so they were always subjected to the Lady's wrath. Being an illegitimate child, she would never hold the inheritance or wealth of her father's trueborn heirs, but she didn't want for anything as she grew up. Her needs were cared for, even if she was absent of a father's love and exiled from the main house. When reaching adulthood, she was introduced to other men, but these potential matches never came to anything since she had no dowry to offer nor political sway with her father's house. When a wealthy man saw her dancing with some of the entertainers he had brought in his travels, he offered her patronage in his house rather than a marriage. She accepted, and has spent her life so far under various similar employments, sometimes gifted to other houses for political means, and sometimes by her own choice. She doesn't speak much about how she was pulled into this world, but the truth of the matter is that she was performing for a religious group that her Patron hoped to make an agreement with. There was much wine and drinking, and at the peak of a performance, she found herself swept away and suddenly dancing alone in the desert. The dancer was understandably terrified, and it took some time for her to secure a safe place. This led her to the gates of Aeston, where she served briefly under the patronage of the Demon-Emperor Regneir, but the open use of necromancy in the streets there was too much for her. She followed those wishing to move away from that city and settle in a new place, that which would eventually be called Harrogate Village. Relationships * Calinius: Former Patron. Died when giant scorpions attacked the caravan they were in. * Folaeth: Stepped in to fight off the giant scorpion when her caravan was being slaughtered, and she considers him an ally now. * Gaius: The only surviving guard from her former patron's caravan. He has dutifully continued protecting her thus far, and she finds comfort in his company after all that happened. * Shyeli: Selina was wary of the succubus at first, but considers her a tentative friend now. The slave's collar Shy wears is a constant reminder of what Selina is afraid of, but she is glad her friend seems to be treated well so far. Important Notes If you would like to visit the Witch in the Mounds of the Dead or visit the Spirit Grove she tends to, or if you have an idea for our characters having a history together, just shoot me a message. It's at Adylina#1701 in discord if you like, or Selina in game.Category:Characters